


Chocolate Lava Cake

by sielu



Series: Pochayuri Event [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking Show, Gen, Pochayuri Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sielu/pseuds/sielu
Summary: “Good morning and welcome all to Phichit and Pochayuri (and sometimes Yurio’s) Kitchen Adventures!”Written for twitter's Pochayuri Event's second prompt: Dessert





	Chocolate Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely writting something for every single prompt from this event.  
> Pochayuri is too cute to resist.

“Good morning and welcome all to _Phichit and Pochayuri (and sometimes Yurio’s) Kitchen Adventures_!”

The audience cheers and claps, getting more enthusiastic as the hosts greet them with big smiles on their faces. Phichit Chulanont, Thailand’s very own ace ice skater, and Pochayuri, the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s household favorite tiny friend, wave and blow kisses in all directions, pure joy reflected on their eyes.

“Today’s recipe is one of our favorites, isn’t it Pochayuri?” Phichit asks, gaining a high-pitched _“Pocha!!”_ in return as he high-fives his friend. “A dessert the whole family can enjoy, Chocolate Lava Cake!”

The screens behind them show pictures of different Chocolate Lava Cakes taken during the show’s rehearsals, each one of them looking tastier than the previous, the chocolate dripping from the center of the cakes creating rivers of flavor and delight.

“Now before we begin, let’s hear the list of ingredients. Can you help us, Yurio?”

“For the fifth time today, my name’s Yuri!” an angry voice off-stage yells, making Pochayuri jump and hide behind a flour bag.

“Not according to our viewers! Last week’s ‘Name the teen’ pool winner was Yurio and that’s how you’ll be named from now on. Now, if you please? The ingredients?”

“Whatever…”

A happy pop song begins playing and the audience claps to its familiar rhythm, singing along to the catchy lyrics that explained the ingredients list was about to be shared.

“Today’s recipe is Chocolate Lava Cake. To create this master piece you will need:  180g dark chocolate, chopped”

“Pocha!” exclaims Pochayuri, pointing at the already chopped chocolate.

“250g butter, chopped”

“Pocha!” Phichit lifts a small container filled with butter.

“Plain flour, for dusting”

“Poooooo!” Pochayuri takes a handful of flour on his little hands and throws it at Phichit, who laughs.

“4 eggs” a medium sized egg is rolled around the table by Pochayuri, taking it to the place on the table where the other 3 eggs were placed.

“1/2 cup caster sugar. 1/4 cup plain flour, sifted. Double cream, to serve and cocoa powder, to serve. Wait…” Yurio re-reads the last ingredients, frowning. “Isn’t this way too sugary for Pochayuri? He’s going to get super hyper and Victor is going to kill us.”

“Oh Yurio, Victor would never do anything to us, we’re his favorites!” Phichit laughs it off, winking at the public. “Trust me; he’ll be very happy to know we gave such tasty treat to this cutie pie”. He pinches Pochayuri’s cheek, who blushes and smiles brightly.

“If you say so.”

“Ok, let’s begin!”

A brand new video plays on the screen, showing a montage of Phichit and Pochayuri having fun on the kitchen while working on other recipes. The montage ends with a sequence of pictures of them eating their creations.

“First you must place the chocolate and butter in a microwave-safe bowl.” Pochayuri shows the audience the perfect way to place the ingredients inside the bowl with a little help of Phichit, who takes most of them in his hands, but only places them after Pochayuri allows him.  “Then microwave on medium-high for 1 to 2 minutes, stirring with a metal spoon every 30 seconds or until melted and combined.” They show the audience the process and then proudly show them the already combined mix. “Let it cool completely.”

Phichit bends down and takes from under the take 8 ceramic ovenproof dishes already greased with butter. “Pochayuri and I prepared these in advance; we didn’t want to bother you all with the greasing, did we?” Pochayuri nods his head, his little chef hat slipping from his head and covering his eyes.

“Pocha?” He says, pulling on Phichit’s sleeve to ask him for help. He certainly can’t be everybody’s favorite morning time chef if he can’t see. His request is quickly fulfilled by his friend, who fixes the hat perfectly on top of his head.

“So, using an electric mixer, beat eggs and sugar for 8 to 10 minutes or until thick and creamy. Fold in chocolate mixture, then flour.” On by one the steps are shown to the audience. “Spoon the mixture into prepared dishes and then freeze for an hour.” Pochayuri uses a fun sized spoon and begins to fill one of the dishes, a look of concentration painted on his face. He doesn’t stop until the dish is perfectly filled. “Well done, Pochayuri!” A huge smile makes home on Pochayuri’s face.

“Where did you get such tiny spoon?” Yuri asks, amazed by the size of the utensil.

“Mama Katsuki got it from him.”

“Dude, it’s so small.”

“Tell me about it.” Thanks to tv magic, Phichit appears with a tray with already cooled dishes and lays them on the table. “Next step is to pre-heat the oven to 200 Celsius and then let them bake for about 16 minutes or until you consider them to be done.” He opens the oven and puts the tray inside of it, making sure to mark down 16 minutes on the kitchen clock. “As our Pochachef here is a professional, he prepared a batch of cakes before your arrival, soooo… voilà! Your cakes are ready!” Yuri shows up with a recently taken from the refrigerator tray, holding about 5 bowls of cakes. “You can turn them into plates and dust them with some cocoa powder.”

Pochayuri takes the smaller bowl in his hands and carefully turns it on a square plate, so it doesn’t break. “You can also top it with a spoon of ice cream, depending on your preferences.” Phichit places a ball of banana ice cream on top of the cake and Pochayuri’s eyes gleam. “Pochayuri here loves his ice cream!” He explains as Pochayuri launches himself on the plate, eagerly eating the dessert.

The audience laughs and claps, all of them looking at Pochayuri with amusement. Or they would if they weren’t plushies and toys collected from Pochayuri’s room whose laughter and claps were provided by Yuri, Yurio Kitty and PomPomVictorin.

Once a week Phichit and Yuri get babysitter duty on Pochayuri and PomPomVictorin and once a week they set up Victor and Yuuri’s kitchen as a tv studio and pretended to be part of cooking show where Pochayuri was the star.

If some of those shows were actually recorded and uploaded into Phichit’s youtube account, it was mere coincidence. But who could blame him? His subscribers love his, Pochayuri (and sometimes Yurio) and their kitchen adventures!

**Author's Note:**

> Got the recipe from the internet, I've never tried but I might now.


End file.
